


还没想到

by LLLLLucy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLLLucy/pseuds/LLLLLucy
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 5





	还没想到

林娜琏是个喜欢热闹的人，可是却不喜欢参加派对，尤其是拉拉队举办的派对，因为充满酒和性？人一旦喝了酒，尤其是处于荷尔蒙旺盛的青年人就会变得很热情和躁动，完全就是被原始欲望支配，让林娜琏避所不及。 不过既然答应了周子瑜就不能食言，作为姐姐出尔反尔的话将来在她们面前就没有任何威严了。 除此之外，林娜连也想近距离看看人们口中的凑齐纱夏。 林娜琏从来都不会靠别人口中去认识一个人，但是凑齐纱夏出现在别人的议论太过频密，引起了林娜琏的好奇心。

  
林娜琏的近距离是指呆在同个空间，而不是呆在一个只能勉强容纳两个人的储存室里。 林娜琏尴尬地不知道要怎么站才能够与这个赫赫有名的凑齐纱夏保持一段距离，反而纱夏显得从容不迫，表示已经习惯了这个游戏。 “你可以放轻松点，她们说了15分钟会放我们出去的。” 看着林娜琏僵硬的姿态，纱夏轻松地说道。  
“噢…好，好的。” 娜琏尴尬地望着某处就是为避开一直望着自己那双狐媚的眼睛。

  
“我们都是女孩子，你不必那么拘谨。” 纱夏说完便更进一步地靠近娜琏，想要看看娜连什么反应。 只见林娜琏双手隔着中间， 不好意思地说道，“对不起，我不是很习惯跟陌生人有亲密的接触。”

  
“我是凑齐纱夏，想必你也知道了。而你是林娜琏，高三一班，学生会部长。 现在我们俩都知道对方了，那么就不是陌生人了对吗？” 纱夏继续地靠前一步，毫无理会阻挡自己的那双手。“既然你也知道我是你的学姐，礼貌上你是不是因该叫我姐姐呢？而不是直呼我的名字。” 林娜琏放弃了无为的挣扎直视着纱夏问道。

  
“对不起，姐姐。” 纱夏停住了靠前的身子，嘴里说着道歉的话但眼睛却危险地盯着娜连的嘴唇。 “没想到姐姐的嘴唇是心型的，和姐姐一样可爱。” 对于纱夏突如其来的赞言，娜琏作为礼貌地道谢并说到，“ 凑齐同学，你也很可爱。” 不知道是戳到了纱夏的笑点还是什么的，纱夏听了后便笑的很开心，整个身子都趴在娜琏的身上颤抖着。娜琏也就站直身子由得纱夏这样趴着，过了一会儿笑声也逐渐消失，取而代为纱夏带有性感的低音，“那么吻起来会如何？”  
瞧见林娜琏惊讶的眼神望着自己但毫无抗拒，纱夏便吻上那双心型的嘴唇。等娜琏回过神的时候，纱夏的身子已经紧贴着自己，嘴里的舌头不知什么时候已经和纱夏的舌头交融在一起。理智上，娜琏因该推开纱夏然后远离这危险人物，或者因该在离开前狠狠的抽她一巴。但是身体却做了诚实的回应，双手如有自己意识一样放在纱夏的后腰上把她拉得更靠近自己，俩人就这样在狭窄的空间热烈地回应对方。

娜琏突然恢复理智的时候就是当纱夏圈在脖子上的其中一只手向下移并握着自己的私处。吓得娜琏赶紧把纱夏推开，并迅速的将手阻挡着下身的勃起。“对、对不起， 我不是、你不是、不是那样的！” 娜琏惊恐想哭的样子把原本惊讶的纱夏突然间什么下身该有不该有的想法都不想理只想好好安慰眼前的人。“没事，没事， 不怕。有什么我们出去再说。” 就这样纱夏在大家的注视下牵着眼睛通红的娜琏上楼去。

  
所以林娜琏不是男扮女装，只是一出生就带有两性器官。家人原本想让娜琏成年的时候再做手术可是最近却引来一个不好的消息就是说娜琏的两性器官都很发达尤其是男性的部位所以若要去除会对将来娜琏的生活造成很大的伤害。 对此，娜琏对于自己的身体感到很自卑很害怕，担心身边的人发现了会把她当成怪物，所以对于身边的人都会保持距离。还以为会守着秘密到毕业但却因为今晚一时的失控导致现在的场景。  
看着娜琏手无足惜的样子站在那儿跟自己解释，纱夏只是觉得很心疼。这么大的一个秘密是需要多么小心和提心吊胆才会那么久都没被发现。“俞定延知道吗？” 纱夏脑海里想了很多安慰的话，但说出口却是这句。 娜琏听了点了点头，眼睛突然发现地板特别吸引人，一直低着头不敢望着纱夏。 等了许久，只听见纱夏叹了一口气， 看见一双脚出现在自己的视野里，一只手抵在自己的下巴让自己抬头望着眼前的人。 纱夏的眼里并没有娜琏以为的恶心和恐惧，反而充满了歉意和温柔。 “我会帮你保守秘密的，不过我有我的条件。”


End file.
